Physical
by the object lesson
Summary: What's your problem with relationships, Genevra? What is left of a relationship when you take away the concern and love for the other person? Physical Attraction. DG minor HG


**Firstly, before I write anything, I would like to state that this is most definitely a one-shot. Last time I posted something, I forgot that and people still want to know when I'm updating it.**

_Physical_

Ginny twirled a bit of hair around her finger absentmindedly. Eyebrows scrunched together in a thoughtful manner, she turned the page of her book. _Stacey stared deep into John's eyes, "But you couldn't really love me, could you John?" John took her face gently in his hands, "Of course I could. There is no one more beautiful than you, Stacey." "Oh, John…" _Ginny snorted. What a load of shit this was. When she'd borrowed the book from Lavender, it wasn't like she was looking for a deep and pensive piece of great literature or anything. Just a badly written romance novel with lust and passion to keep her amused. But this, there wasn't even anything graphic in this one. Stacey and John just talked. Talked and stared into each other's eyes for years. Then one would blush and turn away. Pitiful. Ginny continued twirling her hair as she flipped another page.

It was raining outside. Actually, Ginny noted as she parted from the gushing professions of love for a moment to look out her tower window, _raining _didn't really describe it. At this rate, the Great Hall should be submerged in about an hour. The water came down in sheets off the stone castle, washing everything away with it. Leaves, rocks, first years, _everything._ Ginny laughed. First years getting swept away in the current. Tetchy little buggers…

Still paying more attention to the sound of the rain than to the budding romance in the Caribbean, Ginny returned to the book. The way Lavender had raved about it; it should've been the new Inner Flame by Jennifer Stratus. But no, Spell on My Heart was the worst trashy book Ginny had ever wasted time on. Honestly, her fling with Dean Thomas had been better than this crap.

A slight knock came at her window. Ginny turned, glad for an excuse to dump the book, but promptly screamed and fell of her bed. Draco Malfoy was peering in her window. From the outside. More than two-hundred feet above the ground. She gaped at him from her seat on the floor, and he knocked loudly on the window. Hurrying to her feet, Ginny unlatched the heavy metal lock.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing on my window sill?" Malfoy glared at her, and lightning cracked behind him. Normally, this would make the 6'2 sixth year look dark and foreboding, but his eyes widened and he pushed her roughly aside with his broom, jumping from the sill into her dorm room. He slammed the window behind him. Ginny laughed coldly.

"Aww is the wittle ferret ascared of a bit of lightning?" Malfoy shot her a cold look, still holding his broom limply beside him. That's when Ginny noticed his complete lack of shirt. She did a double take. Nope. No shirt to be found. Just soaked Malfoy in even more soaked black pants. With no shirt. Damn, he was ripped.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here?" she asked again, hands on her hips. Malfoy laughed,

"Good move, Weaselbee. How did you manage to _fall _so hard for me anyway?"

He laughed at his own joke. Ginny blushed and fumed at the same time,

"Well I was sitting on the side of my bed and…. Stop changing the subject! Tell me what's going on before I hex you!" She pointed her wand.

"Why not just hex me?"

"Well, a shirtless guy flying into my window in the middle of a rainstorm is not a common occurrence!"

"Especially not one as ravishing as me, right?" Malfoy turned to examine himself in the full length mirror, "I'm the best looking guy to shed light on the dark hole of Weasley's room."

Ginny scoffed, "Could you stop blowing your own horn before I get sick?"

"Why is someone else going to blow it for me?"

Ginny gagged. She sank back onto her bed, "I'm going to throw up…"

"Not in the same room as me, please, I just bathed. I can already feel your scum on my perfect skin."

Broom over his shoulder, Malfoy headed for her door. Ginny laughed. He glared back at her.

"What's funny now?"

"Oh nothing, just the thought of you bursting into the Gyffendor Common Room while McGonagall is lecturing sixth years on career paths is a bit amusing."

Malfoy grimaced, "You've got to be fucking me."

Ginny laughed, "Thankfully no. But go right ahead, don't believe me."

Malfoy swore, and looked back at the window. The rain, if anything, was coming down harder than it had been before. He seemed torn between McGonagall and being stuck by lightening. Eventually, he threw his broom down on the soft red carpet and pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Well, I'm touched to see you picked me over imminent death," Ginny smirked. Malfoy scoffed, glaring at her,

"Oh I haven't, I'm still deciding."

"Of course. Take your time, really. It's not like this is a compromising position for either of us or anything."

To her surprise, Malfoy jumped back to sit on one of the plush red beds. He bounced a couple times before declaring proudly, "My bed is much more comfortable."

Ginny sat back on her own bed, crossing her ankles and leaning her elbows on her knees, "Of course. Silk sheets, right?"

Malfoy looked a bit surprised, "How'd you know?"

"Well, if I had a lot of money just waiting to be wasted, I'd probably have silk sheets on my bed."

"Good taste, Weasley. I'm surprised."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What's this? An actual compliment from the Slytherin Prince himself? I am not worthy."

"Too right you're not."

Ginny just laughed, "In any case, that's Jean's bed. She hexed the mattress rock hard for some reason. Says she likes it that way."

"Who the hell is Jean?"

"No one you'd know, being as she's muggle born with mouse brown hair and no boobs to speak off."

"Sounds horrible. Where is everyone anyway? Don't you have dorm mates? Or can they not stand the stench."

"Find some new material, Malfoy. Its spring break, they've gone home."

"So you sleep in here all by yourself?"

"No I share a dorm one floor up with Hermione. But she's at the career meeting and all my stuff's in here."

Malfoy nodded slightly, obviously not listening, "What color?"

"What?"

"What color, Weasley?"

"What color what?"

Malfoy shook his head, "The goldfish look is not becoming. What color are your bloody silk sheets?"

"Oh. I don't know, never given it much though really."

"They're red. Or black maybe."

"Oh really. Why's that?"

"Because those colors are good for you, Weasley."

Ginny grinned, "And how would you know, exactly? Never thought you'd given my colors much thought."

When Malfoy didn't answer, Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed. Not liking the lost look on his face too much, Ginny cleared her throat loudly and changed the subject.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"You're just not going to let that die, are you?" he chuckled to himself. Ginny sat up straighter.

"No. I'm not. It's not every day you say anything past insults to me, Ferret, and low and behold you are telling me what sort of colors look good on me and sitting on a bed in my room. Like hell I'm letting it die. What were you doing exactly?"

"Well you see, there was this dragon and…" Malfoy waved his arms dramatically. Ginny glared, "Fine. Be an asshole. Why'd you come inside?"

"You're stupider than you look. In case you haven't noticed, but it's a bit wet outside and-"

"No, I mean why'd you pick my room."

"I didn't pick it, Weasley; I landed on the sill and looked in."

"But when you saw me, why didn't you just move one down and check that window."

Malfoy smirked, "There are worse girls to be stuck in a room with, Weasley."

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "WHAT!"

Malfoy just laughed, "I may hate you family, but there's no denying _your _looks."

"What are you on?"

Malfoy laughed again, "Nothing you've heard of, little Ginny. Tell me you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Don't know what you look like."

Ginny glared at his smirking face. "What are you getting at?"

"Honestly, they talk about your grades. Weasley, even from that nasty, cold, wet window sill 200 feet above the ground, I am still a Malfoy. I still only settle for the best. If I'm going to be stuck in a room with someone I don't like, I might as well have something to look at."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you calling me attractive?"

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Stand up!"

Slowly, Ginny slid off her bed and stood. Malfoy surveyed her without blinking. She fidgeted. He spun his finger around in a little circle, obviously wanted her to turn. She did, slowly in a circle until she was facing him again. He gave her another once over from head to toe, and nodded.

"Yes I would say that I am."

Ginny laughed out loud. Honestly, if she didn't know any better she'd have said Malfoy looked a bit put out at this.

"So what do you like about me?"

"Good God, Weasley. Didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition. Do we have to go into this?"

"Yes we do. Its not every day a Weasley is labeled eye candy."

"This surprises you? Have you seen your brothers?"

Ginny scoffed but persisted, "What have I got that's so great, Malfoy?"

"You're a stubborn little bugger, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Turn again, please."

Ginny turned, smiling. Malfoy snorted, "Didn't have to ask you fifty times. Good job, Weasley."

"Well you did say please."

"Oh, my mistake. It won't happen again."

When she had finished turning, he just stood and walked around her. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well, first of all, you're a good size. Petite, no flab, small waist-"

"Well someone's a bit shallow."

"Don't interrupt. I'm critiquing." He continued pacing around her.

"Small feet, that's good. Great legs, short skirt-"

"It's a hand-me-down!"

"Of course it is, you think I don't know you can't afford new clothes? Now shut up before I hex you. You asked why you're decent and I'm telling you. Now…"

He trailed off, staring decidedly at her butt, "Great ass. Not huge, which is of course unacceptable, nor exceptionally small. Gives you shape, as do those hips. Not too wide, not too narrow. As I said before, good waist. What size are you?"

"That's none of your business!"

Malfoy sighed, "5, 6 maybe?"

Ginny pouted.

"Thought so." He was now staring decidedly higher. Ginny shivered uncomfortably,

"What are you looking at, Ferret?"

"Your boobs," he said bluntly, now smirking a bit, "I like them. They're the first impression you'll make on a guy, and you're making one hell of an impression."

"You bastard!" Ginny shrieked, too shocked to move. Malfoy just held up both hands, smiling,

"You wanted to know what was so great about you. I'm working my way up."

"When a girl asks a guy what he likes about her, she doesn't mean analyze her breasts, Malfoy! She means tell her how pretty she is or how much he likes her smile… or her eyes…"

"Yes but I don't like you. This is all based on primal male instinct of what's desirable and what's not. And pretty eyes are not desirable."

Ginny scoffed, hands on her hips. Malfoy continued,

"Honestly, do you want a guy gushing over how gorgeous you look, sunset behind you, wind blowing your hair when you know all he's really thinking about is how to get in your pants?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't think so. Now hold still if you ever want me to go over your face at all."

Stiffening, Ginny looked boldly up at him. Never in all her years of hating Draco Malfoy did she think he would be standing shirtless in her room telling her she had a nice body.

Malfoy tapped his chin thoughtful. "Clean, elegant shoulders, smooth neck. Perfectly pale skin. Tell me, how is it you escaped the freckles that plague the rest of your family?"

"I don't know, luck I guess."

"Well, don't repeat this or anything, but your skin really does rival mine."

Ginny was speechless. Malfoy didn't even break his rhythm. Apparently this wasn't bizarre for him at all.

"Now the face you are so dearly concerned about. Nice shape, very soft jaw, good and feminine. Smile for me."

Ginny half laughed, half smiled. This was just too crazy.

"Good smile. Straight teeth, not yellow or nasty or anything. Your eyes are good for that color, and I compliment you on taking brown so far."

"You compliment me? What have you been smoking?"

Malfoy just laughed, "I appreciate attractive women."

"But you still don't like me."

"Give yourself credit, Weaslebee. Of all your family, I probably hate you the most."

Ginny cocked her head, "Why's that? I don't really know you that well."

"Because I like to humiliate Ron on a regular basis due to how poor or ugly or pathetic he is. You're one of the more attractive girls in this school. You can see it makes it a bit hard to criticize you."

Ginny laughed, "Well I'm so sorry I'm ruining all your fun."

"Oh you're not. But you could be aiding it a bit more."

Ginny paused a moment, the words sinking in. Her eyes widened. Malfoy smirked.

"In any case, where was I in my visual undressing of Genevra Weasley?"

"You know my name!"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do. You know the names of the people you hate, don't you? Now am I going to finish this business or not?"

"You just did eyes."

"Right. All that's left really is your hair. It's quite immaculate actually."

Ginny fell over.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No. Just another reason you are the enigma of my life. Why so surprised about your hair?"

Ginny ignored the implications, "Because all you ever do is insult us about the color of our hair."

"Your brothers, yes. You know. I happen to like redheads." He held out a hand. Ginny stared at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you up."

She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. But instead of releasing her, he pulled her in so his arm was around her waist and his mouth was to her ear.

"Do you know why I like redheads, little Ginny?"

Ginny shivered at his voice, but felt it had nothing to do with being uncomfortable. She shook her head, no.

"Because they're wild in bed."

With that he twirled her away so she was leaning against her bed again. She shook her head dismally.

"You're hopeless."

"No, I have refined tastes."

"So if you like red heads so damn much, why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a Weasley."

"Ahh."

Ginny flopped back onto her bed, picking up her romance novel again. Malfoy stared.

"What are you doing?"

She looked over at him, "Reading, Malfoy. I know you don't read, but some people-"

"Why the fuck are you reading?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Well it is what I was doing before you invaded my room. So I'm going back to it now."

"I just combed over your entire body. All but admitted you are worthy of my attention and all you have to say is 'you're hopeless, Malfoy'?"

"Well you are."

"No one ignores a Malfoy's intentions!"

"Why are you acting so bloody surprised? We've been over this. Attractive I may be, but I am still a Weasley and you still hate me. What did you expect, me to fall at your feet and scream 'take me now, I'm yours'?"

"Hating each other's got nothing to do with it!"

"Oh really."

Malfoy was glaring at her. "Well for you, maybe. So wrapped up in your little affectionate talks with that idiot you're dating now. Everything has to be cute and sweet for you."

Ginny laughed coldly, "You'd be surprised."

"No I wouldn't, actually. You think I don't see those looks you give them when their backs are turned?"

Ginny glared, "What looks."

Malfoy just laughed, sounding more than a bit sadistic. He began pacing again, in a small arc in front of her. It was getting steadily smaller too. Finally he turned and looked at her,

"What is it you don't like about relationships, Genevra?"

The question was so bluntly confrontational, Ginny's words caught in her throat. They didn't come out nearly as convincing as she'd hoped they would.

"I-I haven't got any problems with relationships, Malfoy."

He laughed again, "You're not the only one, you know. Stop acting like your real feelings are so evil."

"They're shallow," Ginny blurted out. Malfoy grinned. It was an evil looking smile.

"But they're your own, and they are totally justified."

"You don't even know how I feel."

"Oh really? Too bad, because for a minute there I thought you and I had something in common after all. Guess I was wrong…" he turned his back to her, moving to pick up his broom. Ginny couldn't help herself.

"What did you think we had in common?"

Malfoy stopped- he never had any intentions of leaving anyway. Turning to her, he smiled again,

"You don't like that book, do you?"

"What book? What's this got to do with anything?"

"That book, the one you were so conveniently using to ignore my perfectly rational suggestions. You don't like it."

"Sure I do. It's decent…"

"No, you despise it. It's written all over your face."

Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "If I hate it so much, why am I reading it?"

"You're trying to make yourself like the characters in the book. Trying to see love like they see it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate them, Genevra. Hate the loving way they stare into each other's eyes. Hate the way they touch each other gently without noticing. Hate the soft, loving kisses they share with a blush or a giggle. Hate that all they ever do is-"

"Talk."

Ginny sighed. He was right of course. She hated this book just like she hated the relationship she was in. All _he_ ever wanted to do was talk to her, get to know her better. What if, just for a little while, it didn't matter if _he_ knew her or not? Why was that important, anyway? All these wholesome intentions were leaving her feeling needy and unfulfilled.

"Exactly," Malfoy said, "but what you are doing is not working, is it, Genevra?"

"No, Draco. It isn't." Ginny said his name on accident. It just came out, his real, given name.

"Don't tell me you're surprised by this. Ignoring your feelings never makes them go away. That's why I'm here, actually."

Ginny looked up from her unexciting patch of carpet she'd been burning a hole in, "Is it?"

"No, I'm here on entirely different circumstances. But now that I have so amazingly arrived in your room, I thought it was an appropriate time to tell you I know exactly how you feel. And now that I have done that, I have a proposition for you."

He was walking closer to her, still smirking like he had his own little joke that no one knew about.

"A proposition?" Ginny's curiosity had peaked. Draco Malfoy had a proposition for her? History is made…

"Yes, a proposition. I know what I want, Genevra. It does not surprise me nor does in fill me with any sort of guilt. As you might have expected, I do not feel guilt on a regular basis. I also happen to know that you want the same thing as I do. I'm offering it to you, Weasley. Free of charge."

Ginny knew what she wanted. It had been made so painfully obvious to her now that it was like a concrete block being dropped repeatedly on her head. What is left of a relationship when you take away the familiarity and love with and for the other person? Physical attraction. And now that she knew exactly what she needed, it was all the more painful that she could not have it.

"You can have it, Genevra," Draco was whispering in her ear now, "We can both have what we want. You have your little loving, sharing, understanding relationship with _him_, I don't give a fuck. And when you tire of _his_ love, come and find me. I'll fix you up until you can endure all the love in the world."

Ginny shivered. It sounded so perfect. So wrong, but so perfect…

"It won't work. Someone will know."

"No one will know. You go out and play your role of sweet, innocent girlfriend, and when you need your darker side fulfilled, let some off that red headed frustration out on me."

Ginny considered, looking up into his grey eyes. They were so void of anything someone might possess when looking for an intimate relationship. Just cold and emotionless.

"But how could we possibly? I hate you, you hate me. I've wished you were dead more times than I can possibly count."

"It doesn't matter. Its only physical attraction. I'll admit it; I am attracted to you, Weasley. I have been for quite some time. And I still hate you. Nothing has to change except what you do with your time between classes."

It was too good to pass up.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" Malfoy shoved her back by her shoulders. Ginny stumbled a few paces. Recollecting herself, she glared at him.

"Maybe if you didn't come hurtling around the bloody corners, ferret boy, I wouldn't have been in your way!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be here at all, you stupid mudblood loving bitch. You and the rest of your family could clear out any time you want, and stop getting your filth on my robes!"

Before the fight could escalate any more, _he _came hurrying yup behind her.

"Keep away from her, Malfoy. Keep your head up your ass and don't bother her."

Hands on her shoulders, Ginny felt herself being steered away, into the Great Hall, leaving a smirking Draco Malfoy behind them. When she had been sat down on the bench, _he _sat down next to her, hand gently over hers, looking very concerned.

"Are you alright, Gin? I saw him push you. I swear if he's hurt you at all, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I'm alright, really." Ginny felt her body tense. The gentle touch, the soft voice full of concern, the pet name, it was so perfect. So perfect…

That she really couldn't take one more second of it.

Standing up, she stared down at _him_. It was time to go. He'd be waiting, she knew it.

"Listen, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Okay, Gin. Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. He doesn't get to me like he used to."

"Alright. Well, if you need anything, Gin, you know I love you and I'll always be here to _talk_."

"Thanks, Harry. I love you too." She smiled sweetly, before turning and walking away.

Three corridors later, she pushed her way into the empty classroom. As she entered, the door swung closed behind her and locked.

"I know you well, Genevra," was all she heard before a pair of bruising cold lips pressed onto hers. Her arms entwined around his neck and her hands ran through his hair, pulling his mouth harder onto hers. The feeling of his hands snaking around her waist, lifting her and setting her roughly on a desk, his throbbing tongue against hers; she was feeling light headed. Just as she began to feel she couldn't go another second without that feeling, he pulled away.

"No qualms at all, Genevra. I'm proud of you."

"I haven't got long; I'm supposed to be going to the bathroom."

"The bathroom? My my, you have been a very naughty girl." He bit her gently on the neck beneath her ear.

Unable to wait anymore, she took his face in her hands and dragged his mouth back to hers. She could feel his need, betrayed unknowingly by the pressure of his hands, ever rising to her ribs. She could feel it in her shirt being pushed up, the buttons being pulled at impatiently. She could feel it in his tongue, prying her lips apart roughly without waiting for invitation, violating her mouth. But she could feel no love in his touches, in his rapid advances, in any of it. Just pure, unadulterated passion and addiction. Just need, just want, just next-to-abusive relief of frustration. Just lust.

Good.


End file.
